


I give (You take)

by hanasaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Future warnings are in the future, M/M, No es mi fic, Serial Killer, Traducción, dub-con, graphic depictions of death and destruction, hannibal-inspired, inspired by Eli-sin-g's post, non-con, prisoner au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasaki/pseuds/hanasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Eunoria.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------<br/>Cualquier doctor tendría dificultad tratando a sus propios parientes. Especialmente si es un asesino en serie.</p><p>~ Resumen cortesía de sansansyya en Tumblr.</p><p>Underfell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una reunión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I give (You take)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604395) by [Eunoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoria/pseuds/Eunoria). 



> N.T:  
> Historia creada por Eunoria.  
> Undertale es de Toby Fox.  
> El fic es de Eunoria.  
> Los personajes son del mundo de Underfell  
> Yo solo lo traduje porque es genial y quería que otros sufrieran conmigo ;)  
> Es mi primer intento de subir un fic a AO3, espero haberlo hecho bien.  
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> N.A:  
> Ok, escribí esta cosa en mi Iphone porque estoy de vacaciones y no puedo alejarme de mis ships. Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, el siguiente será más largo (espero). Inspirado en el post de eli-sing’s en Tumblr. Lo puedes encontrar en: http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com.

“Por favor tome asiento”.

Las elegantes sillas en la oficina del Director hicieron que Sans se preguntara dónde iban a parar los fondos del gobierno. Pero no expresó sus pensamientos cuando tomó asiento.

El Director juntó sus manos, “Ahora, Doctor Gaster…”

“Por favor, Sans está bien, Doctor Gaster es el nombre de mi padre”.

“Ah”, el Director se reclinó en su lujosa silla de oficina, las manos se entrelazaron en una posición más relajada, “Estaba preguntándome si usted era el hijo del famoso Doctor Wingding Gaster. Esto hará que lo que le voy a decir sea mucho más sencillo”.

Sans se forzó para mantener su sonrisa. No le gustaba ser recordado por su padre.

“… Sans, dígame. ¿Cuántos años ha estado tratando pacientes?”.

“Un año”.

“Un año muy prestigioso para usted. Se ha desempeñado de forma admirable bajo circunstancias difíciles. Escuché que incluso curó a un niño que sufría de la alucinación de que estaba reviviendo el mismo día una y otra vez…”

“No diría curado, Director. La enfermedad mental es una enfermedad crónica. Muchos de mis pacientes nunca se recuperarán por completo. Lo que hago es intentar disminuir los síntomas y ayudar a mis pacientes a salir adelante con sus enfermedades”.

“Si, absolutamente”, el Director movió su mano en desestimación, “Es el por qué he decidido asignarlo a este caso”, deslizó una carpeta manila sobre él.

Sans se inclinó para tomar la carpeta y la abrió para revelar una foto ampliada de – El color se drenó de sus huesos blanqueados. Conocía ese rostro. Era un rostro que cubrió todos los titulares de los diarios la semana pasada, “¿Se refiere al Dios de la Muerte[1]?”

“Sí”. Sans sintió su boca secarse mientras ponía en su lugar el archivo en el escritorio de ébano con dedos temblorosos, “Lo siento señor. Debo haberle dado la impresión equivocada. No soy un psiquiatra forense. Me especializo en tratar monstruos que sufren de alucinación, depresión y en ocasiones un caso leve de esquizofrenia. No trabajo con asesinos en series insensibles…”

“Pidió por usted”.

Sans parpadeó varias veces, el sudor se acumuló en su frente, “No entiendo”.

El Director se inclinó hacia adelante, “Por favor, Doctor. Se rehúsa a hablar con nadie más que usted. Ni siquiera su abogado puede comunicarse con él…”

“¡NO! No puedo… no puedo… No…”

“27 monstruos”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Esa es la cuenta de polvo que se ha revelado hasta ahora, aunque”, el Director juntó sus manos, “la policía sospecha que ha matado más y que mantiene algunos con vida en algún lugar para realizar… actos abominables”.

Sans no podía detener la agitación de sus falanges, “¿Por-por qué me está diciendo esto?”.

“Lo necesitamos para conseguir que le diga dónde los está manteniendo”.

Sans tragó, “¿Cómo se supone que…?”

“Cualquier cosa ayudará”.

Sans estaba inexpresivo. No estaba equipado para manejar traficantes de drogas de bajo nivel, menos aún, de buscar información en un asesino en serie convicto. Claro, fue rápido en hacerse un nombre por sí mismo en solo un año, pero aun así, fue solo un año.

“Por favor, Sans, estamos al final de la cuerda. Las familias… necesitan respuestas…”

“Yo… yo” Sus manos se agitaron. Solo la perspectiva de acercarse a un monstruo capaz de hacer semejantes crímenes atroces que…

 _¡Hermano!_ Vaciló, recordando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hermano menor cuando dos grandes monstruos de blanco lo llevaban a rastra. Nunca lo encontró. Nunca encontró paz. Algunas veces, seguía escuchando los gritos de su hermano cuando cerraba sus ojos…

“Está bien”. Respondió débilmente.

El Director dio un suspiro de alivio, “Gracias. Empezará mañana. La hora de la cita y otra información necesaria está en el archivo”.

Sans asintió sin palabras, tomando aquello como una señal para irse.

Cuando cerró las gruesas puertas detrás de sí, se preguntó qué diablos aceptó.


	2. El buen Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas T:  
> Y aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo.  
> Recuerden que nada me pertenece. El juego es de Toby Fox y la historia de Eunoria, yo sólo traduzco porque quiero que otros lean este fic.  
> Hasta ahora la autora lleva 10 capítulos, les propongo dos opciones:  
> \- Traducir un capítulo cuando ella publique un capítulo.  
> \- Traducir un capítulo por semanas hasta tener todos los capítulos y luego traducir cuando la autora publique uno nuevo.  
> Me avisan.  
> Cualquier duda o error no duden en comentarlo y si desean decirle algo a la autora puedo traducirles los saludos, de seguro la hará feliz.
> 
> Notas A:  
> ¡Gracias por todos esos preciosos comentarios! ¡Prometo que los responderé después de subir esto! En realidad, es solo que estoy de vacaciones y la buena conexión del wifi es muy escasa. ¡Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo!

Capítulo 2: El buen Doctor

Una vez que Sans regresó a su departamento de una habitación, comenzó a trabajar con los archivos y también con la base de datos de la policía para reunir tanta información de su futuro paciente como pudo.

Y los archivos fueron… decepcionantes por decir algo. La fuerza policial de New Home[1] o era tremendamente perezosa o solo era sencillamente terrible en sus trabajos debido a que solo obtuvieron una cantidad muy pequeña respecto a los antecedentes de su paciente.

El paciente, el Doctor Page Serif, fue descrito como un monstruo bien educado y callado. Se estableció en New Home hace diez años y abrió una pequeña clínica en el bosque de la costa. Sus pocos amigos y muchos pacientes lo describieron como un amable, si no distante, monstruo quien en gran parte era muy reservado. Su antecedente familiar fue dejado en blanco.

Sorpresivamente, las partes con mayor informativa fueron sobre las víctimas y donde fueron encontradas.

La policía recibiría una llamada telefónica anónima con un mensaje críptico que, cuando se descifró, los dirigiría a un lugar remoto. Siempre en el medio de la nada, siempre en un claro desprovisto de vida vegetal. Como el polvo fue dispuesto también fue algo peculiar.

Este siempre sería encontrado en un frasco albañil transparente estilizado con una solitaria flor ciprés blanca colocada en el centro de los restos. Atado alrededor del borde del frasco estaría una nota de escritura negra manuscrita indicando el nombre del monstruo. Debido al significado simbólico detrás de la flor ciprés, el asesino fue apodado el “Dios de la Muerte” por el personal forense y el nombre de alguna manera cicló de esa forma a cada boletín en New Home.

El arreglo era perturbador. Todo el polvo fue reunido en un montón limpio en el fondo del vidrio. El polvo de monstruo era esencialmente pegajoso, este se pegaba a todo lo que tocara. El Doctor debe haber pasado a través de muchos problemas para tenerlo tan meticulosamente organizado.

_Esto es un insulto_ , Sans se quejó detrás de sus ojos llorosos, _el asesino no quería adornar al monstruo con un entierro apropiado así que puso el polvo en recipientes estériles como tubos de ensayo. Él deshonra los restos._

Cómo la policía incluso atrapó al Doctor también fue un misterio. La policía tomó el crédito por finalmente atrapar al perpetrador, pero… Todo el asunto no tuvo sentido para Sans. Para un monstruo tan meticuloso en el que ni una mota de polvo estaría pegada a cualquier lugar excepto en el fondo de un frasco de vidrio dejara una solitaria huella digital en la nota de la tarjeta.

El habría pensado de esto como un engaño, si el Doctor no habría confesado inmediatamente el crimen, así como también poseía las prendas que algunas de las víctimas llevaron en el momento de su desaparición.

_¿Por qué el asesino haría tal elemental error?_ Sans bostezó, limpiando sus somnolientos ojos, _Es casi como si él quiso ser atrapado._

Quizás lo quiso.

Sans hojeó el archivo cuando un pequeño sobre cayó desde debajo de las páginas. Abrió el paquete y encontró una pequeña cinta con la palabra “interrogatorio” escrito en un lado con bolígrafo.

Sans lo puso dentro de un reproductor de casete y presionó play.

Una voz áspera habló, “Este es el oficial Simon Fisher interrogando al recluso 7692202, Doctor Page Serif. Hola Doctor…”

“Buenas noches, oficial”, una sonora voz oscura respondió cortésmente.

Sans tembló. La voz era completamente sin emociones. Calmada, colectiva. Peligrosa.

“¿Nos dirá dónde oculta los otros monstruos?”

“No hasta que me conceda una pequeña petición”

“No negociamos con…”

“No tendrán una palabra de mi hasta que me den lo que quiero”

“No ne…”

“No es una petición irrazonable, oficial. Todo lo que deseo es un psiquiatra para tratarme”

La cinta estuvo silenciosa por un momento antes de que el oficial habló otra vez, “eso se puede arreglar. Warden ¿podría por favor enviarme…”

“Con una condición, yo elijo al psiquiatra”

“Ahora espere…”

“Por favor, no vive lejos. De hecho, reside en esta misma ciudad”

El oficial se quejó con obvia frustración, “¿Entonces quién es?”

“El Doctor Sans Gaster”

Sans frunció el ceño. El Doctor había planeado esto. Planeó su propia captura y manipuló a la policía… ¿con qué fin? ¿Para qué Sans lo tratara? ¿Por qué elegir tales medios en vez de sólo caminar a la clínica de Sans mientras seguía siendo un hombre libre?

Sans descansó su cabeza en la mesa, escuchando remotamente la grabación.

¿Simplemente qué estaba planeando este monstruo?

Cerró sus cuencas del ojo.

_“¡Hermano!”[2]_

_Las pequeñas luces de los ojos rojos rubíes de Papyrus estaban llenas hasta el borde con lágrimas, las diminutas manos cerradas esqueléticas agarrando la camisa arruinada de Sans. “_

_Hermanito, no tengas miedo”, Sans gruñó, sintiendo su HP drenándose. Siempre que no sea Papyrus. Podría encargarse de cualquier cosa que le dieran siempre que no fuera su hermanito. “_

_No tengo miedo. Todo va a mejorar”, Papyrus descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Sans, “Encontré algo para reemplazarnos”_

_Antes de que Sans pudiera responder, su hermano menor sacó un pequeño animal decapitado, su cuerpo estaba rasgado y desfigurado por lo que su especie fue prácticamente irreconocible._

_Su hermano sostuvo el cuerpo como un trofeo, “Si le damos este esqueleto, no nos lastimarán, ¿cierto?”_

Sans se sacudió despierto, el alma vibrando en su garganta, su respiración saliendo en jadeos ásperos. Se agarró el pecho, obligándose a calmarse.

_Es sólo un sueño_ , se limpió sus cuencas del ojo, _sólo un…_

Abrió sus ojos para contemplar la foto ampliada de su futuro paciente, las luces de los ojos rojos rubíes del sujeto lo miraban fijamente de vuelta con la misma alegría de…

No, era sólo una coincidencia. No había forma… para incluso pensar que…

Se frotó los ojos. La falta de sueño realmente debe estar afectándole.

Claro, los monstruos esqueletos eran muy pocos, pero no había forma de que este esqueleto pudiera ser su hermano… ¿cierto?

 

Comienzo traducción 22 – 09 – 2016

Final traducción 27 – 09 - 16

[1] Opté por dejar el nombre en inglés. Al fin y al cabo, es un nombre propio… y no quería dejarlo como Nuevo Hogar jajaja

[2] Aquí decía hermano mayor, pero no suelo escuchar a la gente decir hermano mayor, hermano menor.

[3] Otro fic de la autora, este es HoneyMustard y Fellcest. Muy bueno también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas A:  
> ¡Sé que debería estar escribiendo Dust to Dust[3], pero las ideas para esta historia siguen saliendo!  
> No soy feliz con el título por lo que podría cambiarlo después. Sé que dije que este capítulo sería más largo, pero no soy esa clase de escritora supongo. Lo lamento por la poca extensión. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Comienzo traducción – 23 – 08 - 16  
> Final traducción – 24 – 08 - 16  
> Editado - 25 - 08 - 16
> 
> [1] La palabra es Grim Ripper. Pero según lo que encontré es que es un personaje de Guitar Hero. El otro es Grim Reaper, que es dios de la muerte, la muerte, el ángel de la muerte, el segador, la parka entre otros…
> 
> Si tienen dudas o cualquier otra cosa no dude en consultar.  
> Que estén bien.


End file.
